The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of sheet product dispensing devices.
Previous sheet product dispensing devices include a spindle that defines an axis of rotation for a roll of sheet product. In operation a user pulls the sheet product to draw sheet product off of the roll and out of the dispenser. The force applied by the user rotates the roll. The force applied by the user to affect the rotation of the roll may vary depending on the mass and diameter of the roll.